


Wishes in the Dark

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Prom, Prompt Fic, Size Difference, Size Kink, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: Based on a prompt from tumblr:Prom prompt: Shiro/UlazWait, I think my phone autocorrected that to prom.  Well, do what you want...So I did : )





	

“This is ridiculous,” Shiro muttered, both hands shoved deeply into the pockets of his jacket.  “Absolute nonsense.”

Keith nodded, looking deeply uncomfortable in a black button up shirt and dark red tie.  He tugged at his collar, but a dark look from Coran made him still and drop his hand.

With a huff, Coran put his hands on his hips and eyed them all.  “I thought you said this was your version of formal wear.  It’s certainly not nearly as versatile as Altean clothing, but I thought it would keep you from fussing for the whole evening.”

Sighing, Shiro glanced away, lips pulling down into what he hoped didn’t look as much like a pout as it felt like.  “It’s not the suit I object to.”  In all black but a white tie, that was fine.  Hell, it wasn’t half as ugly as the Garrison uniform, at least.

“It is what I object to,” Keith muttered darkly, hands twitching.  He’d utterly refused to take off his gloves, no matter how much Lance complained.

Hunk frowned at him.  “You look fine.  What’s the problem?”

Rather than answer, Keith pulled on the tie again and scowled hard.  “Do the bowties choke less?”

Hunk ran his fingers over his bowtie and glanced down. He’d opted for an orange vest instead, wearing a more sedate white shirt and black pants.  “I think about the same, actually.  It’s really not so bad when you stop tugging on it.”

“Fine, that’s what Keith objects to.  What I object to is this whole...” Shiro rolled his hand, trying to gesture out of the castle and to the ballroom they’d been be occupying.  The one that they’d already seen earlier, decked out in what on Earth would have been cheap organza material and fairy lights, completely with formal wear that focused more on shine and flashy colors than style.

It looked like prom.

The alien diplomatic meeting was basically  _ prom. _

“It won’t be any different from any other one of these,” Hunk offered, though he looked more amused than soothing.  “Just smile through it.  I’ve seen you do it.”

Shooting him a flat look, Shiro slumped.  “Not through  _ prom. _ ”

“Dude, you just dropped, like, ten years right there.  It’s actually terrifying.”  Lance strutted in, wearing a navy blue suit with a white tie.  “Stop slouching, you’re undoing all my good work.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed.  “Keep slouching, Shiro, he deserves it for the nooses.”

“He better not, after all the effort Pidge and I went to just for a suit that fit a Galra.  The places we had to measure, Shiro.  You owe us.”

Unable to help it, Shiro perked.  “Ulaz is in a suit?”

Nodding, Lance grinned.  “Mhmm.  A nice coal, so you two don’t look like you’re trying to go to a funeral together.  I know we’ve got the aesthetic thing going but I really draw the line there.”

Shiro didn’t particularly care, at this point, because there was a big part of him that just wanted to hijack the music system and start yelling about how pointless and absurd the whole thing was.  But that really was his teenage self talking, and he knew how to pull himself together for the sake of the universe.  Theoretically.

At least, that’s what he thought, before the door opened wider.  Pidge came in first, also in a suit to match, hers dove gray with a thinner green tie and a matching headband in her hair - more a nod to how she needed to cut her bangs than any nod to femininity.  After her was Ulaz.

In a suit with a white flower in the pocket, like he was going to be bringing Shiro a corsage.  

Any second now, he was going to give Lance a dark look for that particular detail.

Just as soon as he stopped being reminded of how broad Ulaz’ shoulders were.  Or how thick his things were.

Well, so much for all his teenage angst.  Destroyed in an instant by a hot alien in a suit.

Worth it.

***

Three hours later, it was not worth it.  There was awful, chirpy pop music to dance to, neon colored and overly sweet punch, not enough light and way too much noise.

Shiro had made the rounds, smiling off the occasional odd look at their obviously Galra team member and doing the usual diplomatic song and dance.  Lately they’d been getting Lance in on that, but he was surrounded by a gaggle of interested aliens who wanted to talk about suit construction.

Maybe Lance would show them how to their dress-like clothing look less like they’d shoved paper up the skirts.

...Okay, Shiro was getting just bitchy now.  Time for a break.

And if he was going to be stuck at alien prom then, well...

“Want to sneak away for a bit?” Shiro murmured to Ulaz, grinning up at him.  “I could use a breather.  And a break from the punch before I buzz out of my skin from all the sugar.”

It was the wrong thing to say, because Ulaz glanced down at him in confusion.  “What is the properties of the sugar that you vibrate out of your skin?  Are you in pain?  I can get Coran.”

Ah, jeez.  “No, sorry, not- it’s a figure of speech.  Don’t worry about it, my skin is fine.”

Humming, Ulaz rested a huge hand on Shiro’s hip, nearly covering it from navel to thigh.  “Are you sure?  I may need to check.”

There he went.  Now Ulaz was on board. 

“Well, if you’d like to make an examination, we can move this to the Black Lion where we won’t be disturbed.”  Shiro tilted his head, barely pretending at innocent.  After all, this was the closest he was going to get to backseat fumbling on his prom night.

Luckily, they were both plenty experienced enough that the night wouldn’t end in disappointment.

Ulaz’s pulled up, and he allowed himself to be dragged along.  Shiro took a deep breath at the open air, pleased to be out of the hot room with too many aliens, then lead them into the lion.  He paused for just a moment before he patted the pilot chair. “Sit.”

“Is that alright?” Ulaz asked, even as he stepped over.  He eyed the Black Lion’s quiet console for a moment, brow furrowed.  “There will not be issues if I do so, correct?”

Shiro shook his head.  “No.  You won’t be able to fly her anyway.  So sit.”  Once he did, Shiro settled into his lap, legs spread wide to hook over the arm rests.  If that maybe pressed his crotch to Ulaz’s, then that was just a happy accident.

Placing his hands just under Ulaz’s ears, Shiro ran his hands down the long line of his neck then down to his shoulders, all the way to where the jacket cut off.  “Mmm.  You’ve been distracting me.”

Ulaz snorted.  “Only because you cannot see the picture you make.  Those pants are quite flattering.”

“Yeah?”  Shiro paused in surprise.  “Guess I owe Lance one.”

That made Ulaz pause.  “One what?”

“Don’t worry about it.”  Shiro took hold of Ulaz’s tie and grinned at him.  “You know, these have a very important use between couples.  Because I can use it to do this.”  And he tugged on it to pull Ulaz into a kiss, opened mouthed and filthy.  It scraped his lips on Ulaz’s sharp teeth, and Shiro shuddered from the threat of it.  It was a small danger, but still one that made his heart pick up at least a little.

When he pulled back, Ulaz licked his lips, and Shiro’s eyes followed the motion eagerly.  “I can see why they are popular on your world, but I did not need to be pulled.  Merely asked.”

Shiro grinned back.  “I know.  But sometimes it’s fun to do it that way.”  He arched his head back, exposing the long, vulnerable line of his neck.  “Would you like to try?”

When Ulaz let out a low groan and bit at Shiro’s exposed skin instead, he just smirked.

Ah, some things were predictable.  It did his heart good.

As Ulaz bit and sucked, Shiro rocked down, feeling the bulge of his cock.  The jacket was also starting to be stifling, so he dug into the pocket and pulled out the stash of lube inside (look, Shiro liked to be prepared, it had helped on dozens of occasions), then pushed it off.  Reaching down, he undid his belt and pulled it off, then dropped that too.  “We don’t have a lot of time before we’re missed,” Shiro reminded Ulaz, running his fingers through the hair on his head.  Do you have any preferences?”

“Yes.  But first you need to be prepared.”  Ulaz tilted his head, considering.  “We should use your fingers instead of licking you open.  It takes longer.”

God, it was so matter of fact that it felt like a punch to the gut. Shiro shivered, giving him an extra rock.  “Good call,” he managed.  “Another time.”  Ulaz hummed his agreement as Shiro pulled his legs closer, letting him undo the formal shoes and let them drop to the floor.  Then he pushed himself out of his pants and underwear in one impatient shoved, leaving him completely bare from the waist down, but still wearing his shirt and tie.

They might get a little sweaty, but the room was too warm anyway, and the jacket would cover most of it.  So Shiro didn’t bother to worry about it as he slicked up one hand, then rose up to slide a finger inside.

Pressed so close together and sitting like they were, Ulaz didn’t have a good view of Shiro’s fingers.  Instead he watched Shiro’s face as a flush spread over his cheeks.  “You are beautiful,” Ulaz told him, awed and sincere.

Shiro’s blush got worse, because apparently he could ride his fingers in front of Ulaz and take it fine, but a compliment flustered him.  “What were you thinking before?  For a preference.”

Rumbling out a low not-quite-purr, Ulaz’s hands settled on Shiro’s hips.  “I was thinking I would shove you back in the chair and bend you till your knees were pressed next to your head.  But I am not sure that is fast enough for this.”

God, that would be  _ dirty _ , to be folded and half and fucked deep and hard.  Shiro’s eyes slammed shut, and his mouth fell open as he moaned.  “Shit.  Next time.  Tonight.  Later.  Fucking soon.”  He shook his head to clear it, then focused again.  “You can bounce me on your cock for now.”

That dragged a moan from Ulaz, and his hands tightened on Shiro’s hips.  “Yes,” he replied, firm and dark.  “I will.”

It was a simple tone change, no longer just negotiation and more a tease.  It turned it from Shiro’s idea to Ulaz’s will, and the slight difference was enough to stroke the flame in Shiro’s stomach.

He added a second finger and then a third, half fucking in and half rocking down onto them.  Then he pulled out with a groan.  “Pants open.  Please.”

Ulaz reached down to free himself, kissing Shiro’s jawline in a way that was unfairly distracting as he did.  His cock sprang free, tall and proud but only as thick as one of Shiro’s fingers.

That would change.

Shiro balanced up on his knees and reached down, lining Ulaz up under him.  Then he slowly sat down on him, groaning as the thin length was swallowed easily by his stretched hole.  It only took a few moments to take him full instead, and Shiro reached up to grip Ulaz’s head, fingers digging in right behind his ears, at the base of the curve of the head.  “Fuck me,” Shiro murmured.  “Bounce me on you.  Take me.”

Ulaz bit Shiro’s neck again, in that same spot he’d sucked on earlier.  “As you wish.”

...Hm, maybe enough movie nights for a while.

Except then Ulaz grabbed his hips and heaved him up, then yanked him back down his cock again.  And with the harsh movement, Shiro could feel the cock inside expand, just a touch.

There it was.

While Ulaz worried about moving him up and down, Shiro leaned forward to press his lips to Ulaz’s ear, sucking on the lobe and groaning wetly into it.  “Feels so good.  Love feeling you.  You’re gunna fill me up, love how wide you stretch me.”

But what Shiro especially loved was the way his words made Ulaz’s grip tightening, leaving tiny pinpricks where the claws dug into his flesh, and how his cock expanded again, growing thicker each time Ulaz moaned.

By now it was more than two fingers and rapidly approaching three, and Shiro lapped along the edge of Ulaz ear, just to feel it widen once more.  “Starting to stretch me wide, now.  Fuck, m’gunna feel it when we get back.  Gunna be gaping while I’m walking around and talking to everyone, and I’ll remember how wide you fucked me with every step.  And you’re gunna see me and know I’m thinking about it.  I’m replaying every second of the stretch and how good it felt for you to come in me and plug it all up, then let it gush back out.”

Ulaz growned.  “You are talking too much,” he told Shiro, eyes nearly shining in the gloom of the unlit Black Lion.  “You are too coherent.  I need to fix this.”  With that, he started to jerk Shiro’s hips around, until he found the angle that made Shiro cry out and tighten around him.

Then Ulaz jerked him up and down on his cock, ruthlessly battering that spot and smiling into Shiro’s throat when it made him nearly sob.

Finally, Ulaz’s cock expanded as far as it would go, ballooned up past three fingers and letting Shiro feel the burn as he was dragged up and down it.  He groaned, nearly incoherent, and fumbled down to reach between them so he could jerk himself off.  There were some threats that were fun, but Ulaz’ claws wrapped around his cock went over a line Shiro hadn’t yet managed to find sexy.

It only took a few frantic jerks before he came, tightening around the cock inside him until the strain of it burned.

With a muttered growl of something Shiro only half-recognized as Galran, Ulaz spilled inside too, and then started to nuzzle and mouth at Shiro’s throat.  “So lovely for me,” he murmured, words made of that rumbled purr.  “So perfect.”

Chest warm, Shiro pet through Ulaz’s hair and rested his cheek on top of his head. Ulaz was folded over to fit there, but the didn’t seem to mind, still purring away.  “You did wonderfully.  I’m so full.”  It made Ulaz’ purrs get louder, and Shiro pressed a fond kiss to the top of his head.  There were a few little quirks like that which spoke of Galra biological drive rather than simple sex.  Mostly, he found them cute, especially when it involved Ulaz getting soft and warm and snuggling after a good orgasm.

As he came down from his own orgasm, Shiro glanced down between them.

This had been a bad idea for the suits, because sweat was the least of their problems.  Ulaz had Shiro’s come splattered all over his stomach, with a rope splashed over his tie.  While most of Ulaz’ come was still stoppered inside of Shiro, that wouldn’t last long, and what had excaped was already leaving blotchy blue stains on the gray fabric.

Whoops.

Lance was going to  _ kill _ them, and there was no way to hide these stains.  Either they came back in different clothes or they didn’t come back at all.

Heh. Looked like Shiro had gotten out of prom night early, then.  Everything had mostly been settled already, and it was a safe planet, otherwise they wouldn’t be out of their armor in the first place.

So for now, Shiro pressed more warm kisses to the top of Ulaz’ head and just listened to his fond murmurs and purrs.

Did it still count as backseat fumbling if it was so good?  Hm.


End file.
